


Humanstuck: Kink-Inspired Fics

by Keitorin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Ambiguous Relationships, BDSM, Biting, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied Underage, Keitorin's Generators, M/M, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Rare Pairings, Relationship(s), Romance, Secret Crush, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexuality, Short, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humanstuck AU fics written to cliche/kink themes from my generators.</p><p><b>#29:</b> Gamzee’s atmosphere is infectious.</p><p>Can also be read on tumblr: http://keitorin-fic.tumblr.com/masterlist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1, Karkat, Dave & Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Karkat, Dave & Bro  
> Rating: K for Karkat, but otherwise worksafe.  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Bro/Karkat, mindfuck/mindgames  
> Summary: Bro likes to mess with people’s heads.

“Looks like Bro isn’t home.” Dave said as he poked around the house. Karkat shrugged off his backpack and sat on the couch, but only after giving it a disdainful sniff. At least there weren’t puppets all over it this time.

“Let’s just get this over with, Strider.”

“What’s wrong Vantas, thought you were looking forward to this all day?” Dave quipped, plopping down beside him.

“As if.” Karkat rolled his eyes, unzipping his bag and taking out their newly assigned project.

He was just sitting down his books and papers on the table (after removing some of the clutter) when he felt something brush against the side of his face.

He jerked away on instinct, but quickly turned his face back to the right to see…nothing. Right.

“Are we doing this or not?”

Karkat glanced around to see that Dave had gotten all of his things together.

He knew better than to think that Dave would keep his mouth shut until they were done, so he was prepared for the rambling, nonsensical quips that spilled from his mouth that would occasionally turn into raps that Karkat swore were designed to drive him crazy.

He bit his lip and did his best to ignore it.

He leaned back into the couch a bit as he worked an idea, and that’s when he felt something else.

A weight on his shoulders, so brief that he wondered if he’d just imagined it again. As he brushed his hand against a shoulder, he turned to glare at Dave, thinking he’d been messing with him. It wouldn’t be the first time. It was like the other boy wanted to see him have to take anger management classes. Probably for some bullshit ironic reason.

However, Dave was leaning forward on the couch, nearly falling off as he drew something on his paper that Karkat just knew wasn’t part of their project.

He glared around suspiciously before turning back to his work.

They’d been working for a little over half an hour when Karkat put down his pen and let his arms relax at his sides. He opened his mouth to suggest a break, but froze when one of his hands brushed against a strange texture.

He looked over and down.

“Fuck!” He shouted, jerking his hand away and nearly falling off the couch trying to get off of it.

“What—? Oh.” Dave snickered as he saw what the problem was. “It’s just Lil Cal. Hey buddy, when’d you get here?”

Karkat watched from beside the couch with incredulous eyes as the other boy fist-bumped the freakish puppet.

“What is wrong with you?” Karkat face-palmed, feeling a headache coming on.

“Yo, brought some pizza.”

The whole complex heard Karkat’s shout this time as he twisted around to see Bro Strider standing across the table, looking blasé as ever as he held out two boxes of pizza.

Karkat swore that Striders everywhere had it out for him.


	2. #2, Kankri & Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri’s work is interrupted by a young woman in distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Kankri, Aradia  
> Rating: General audiences, mild sexuality, minor cursing  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Kankri/Aradia, age differences

Kankri was sitting at his desk working when he heard a curse ring out from somewhere outside of his cubicle.

“Dammit!”

He paused, blinking, before deciding to see what was going on.

There was a young woman leaning against the wall. She had one bare foot lifted up into the air, cradling it in her hand. Lying on the floor on its side was a shoe with a broken heel.

“Excuse me miss, are you okay?” He inquired.

The girl’s long auburn tresses had been covering her face and obscuring her figure, but when she looked up, a beautiful face was revealed, and the fact that her skirt was raised over her lifted leg and showing a bit too much skin.

“Oh, sorry! My heel broke and I twisted my ankle a bit.” She lowered her leg, her skirt swishing around her as it settled back into place. By then, Kankri had already begun to blush.

“You should put some ice on it.” Kankri said in concern. “May I?” He asked, stepping forward and gesturing as if to help her.

“Hmm, I guess you’re right.” The girl sighed, ruffling the back of her head. “That’ll teach me to go with more tame heels next time, I guess.”

Kankri took her arm and some of her weight, helping her into his office. He eased her down into his chair. While she rested, he dug around in his mini-freezer for some ice, which he wrapped in a paper towel.

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” She said as she applied it to her ankle. “My name is Aradia by the way. Could you perhaps be Karkat’s brother?”

“Uh, yes, my name is Kankri.” He confirmed with a questioning look.

“You look a lot alike. “ She smiled up at him.

“I suppose we do.” Kankri replied, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

There was an awkward silence for a moment as Kankri stood across from Aradia and tried to come up with something to say.

“Can I ask what you were doing?” He settled on.

“My sister, Damara – I see that you know her, she has that effect on everyone – left something at home, so I was taking it to her.”

“I see; that was very thoughtful of you.” Kankri replied, crossing his arms over his sweater.

“Yep, that’s me.” Aradia smiled, removing the ice from her ankle and checking it over for swelling.

“I guess that’s going to have to do it, I’ve got school to get to.” She stood, gingerly applying pressure to the injured foot. “Luckily I’ve got some spare gym shoes there.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re okay. I hope you won’t get into trouble for being late.”

After seeing her looking around the room, Kankri took the ice from her and threw it away in the trash can.

“Thank you, it was very nice of you to help me out!” Aradia gave him another one of her easy smiles. Before he could respond that it was what anyone would do, she leaned forward and pressed soft, glossed lips onto his cheek.

He was still blushing five minutes after she’d gone, staring blankly at his screen.


	3. #3, Jake/John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short PWP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jake/John  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck (doesn’t apply here, but it’s a modern AU), John/Jake, coming in or on one’s partner

John’s face was flushed, and not just from his recent orgasm.

He was lying on his back on his bed, naked as the day he was born, and he wasn’t alone.

Jake English, his friend’s cousin, was kneeling over John as he jacked himself off.

John couldn’t really reach much of him, but he placed his palms on Jake’s knees, rubbing his thumbs against his skin.

When Jake came, he released across John’s stomach, some painting his collar bone, adding to the mess John had already made himself.

After Jake caught his breath, he looked over John and chuffed out a laugh.

“We really made a mess of you, didn’t we?”

“Mmhm,” John hummed in amused agreement, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you did it on purpose.”

Jake blushed sheepishly, because he knew it was true.


	4. #4, Meulin/Kanaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one things leads to another, sometimes you just have to roll with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Meulin/Kanaya  
> Rating: Teen audiences and up for mild sexual content.  
> Genre: Modern AU, established relationship  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Meulin/Kanaya, sensory overload or enhancement

“Meulin!” Kanaya laughed out as the other girl darted out a hand to tickle her under the arm.

“What?” Meulin signed playfully, putting on an innocent look as she wiggled in place. She was always in motion. Kanaya often questioned who was the older of the two of them.

“I’m trying to work on this dress.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Meulin assured, then locked her arms behind her back.

“I see.” Kanaya said with a raised eyebrow, but just went back to work adjusting the dress she had had Meulin try on for her.

She’d been working in silence for a few minutes and had stopped to write down some notes, when a hand darted out once more and got her under the other arm. She jerked at the sensation.

Meulin took advantage of it and got her other hand in on the action, tickling Kanaya’s underarms and moving down to her sides. Kanaya gasped and tried to back away, but nearly tripped over the table she had set up to hold her stuff.

Meulin grabbed her around the waist and flipped her over onto the bed behind her.

“Meulin!” Kanaya tried to chastise, but it came out too breathy to have any power.

Meulin was laughing too as she pounced on Kanaya, sitting on her hips and continuing to tickle her.

“Noo!” Kanaya moaned, jerking from side to side and she tried to get enough leverage to make an escape.

“You’re not going anywhere~” Meulin said aloud, not having the free hands to sign.

“Please.” Kanaya rasped out, lungs feeling like they were going to explode, tears spilling out and down into her hair and ears.

“Please what~?” Meulin asked just as she rolled her lower half against Kanaya’s, and Kanaya’s laughter cut off abruptly, turning into a gasp.

Kanaya cleared her throat and panted for breath, staring up at her lover, who was grinning down at her deviously.

“Well?” She signed with a free hand and rolled again, causing pleasant friction between their clothed bodies.

In response, Kanaya rolled her own hips, and this time it was Meulin’s turn to gasp.

The atmosphere had completely changed in a matter of seconds. Kanaya’s body was still revved up from the adrenaline, but now it was channeled into her lower half.

“We can finish the dress later.” Kanaya said decisively, tipping her chin up for a kiss and placing her hands on Meulin’s hips.


	5. #5, John, Kurloz & Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sollux and Kurloz are a team of supernatural investigators out on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: John, Kurloz & Sollux  
> Rating: Worksafe, swearing  
> Genre: Supernatural, modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Sollux/Kurloz/John, going native

“Over.” Kurloz’s quiet voice directed him from the side. John moved over to the left a few feet. “Stop.”

Using the shovel, John started digging. Sollux was an ever-present safeguard to his right, watching for signs of the ghost unraveling or anything else trying to come into their space. Kurloz was keeping the ghost haunting this yard well under control though.

John dug carefully until the the shovel hit something solid. He pulled out a small square box, dusting the dirt off of it and holding it up for Kurloz to see.

“Is this it?”

Kurloz took it and opened it carefully, scrutinizing the contents before before he nodded.

“Great, can we go now? It’s hotter than fuck out here.” Sollux complained, running a hand through his hair.

“Chill, motherfucker.” Kurloz closed up the box, slipping it into the bag over his shoulder. John started filling the hole back in.

“Yep, just let me talk to Ms. Miller and let her know that we’ve taken care of it!”

Sollux stayed behind to help Kurloz just in case the ghost decided it didn’t want to be exorcised just yet, even though they’d fulfilled its request and unburied the lost artifact that was keeping it around. They still had to send it to the requested recipient.

“One more case wrapped up, guys!” John exclaimed as they headed for their van, smiling as Kurloz slung an arm around each of them.

“Yeah yeah, who wants some pizza?” Sollux suggested, not shrugging Kurloz’s arm away, which meant that he was in a decent mood despite the heat.

“I’m down with that, my motherfuckers.”

It was time to relax a bit while they still could. They’d had a string of easy cases lately, and they could all feel that something big was coming up. They’d need all the strength and preparation they could get.


	6. #7, Eridan -> Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan thinking about the smart girl in his class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Eridan -> Roxy  
> Rating: Teen and Up Audiences, implied sexual content  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Eridan♥Roxy, wet dreams or erotic dreams
> 
> A/N: I wish I could have written this one better, I’d love to see them interact in canon .

There was a girl in one of Eridan’s classes. One would think with the kind of clothes she wore, her expensive laptop and the way she (drunkenly) talked sometimes that she was just another bimbo rich girl, if it weren’t for the fact that she was in several advanced classes (don’t ask how he knew this), and when she got up in front of the class to talk she sounded likesheshould be the teacher. Even through her slurring.

Eridan found himself grudgingly impressed, even after he caught her drawing a comic about wizards one day.

He’d never told anyone about his interest in the white sciences, but sometimes he found himself wondering what she’d think.

And maybe sometimes he wondered if she’d ever want to hang out with him. Not even on a date, really, but just hanging out. Maybe he could tell her some of his own story ideas.

But those were all distant fantasies.

He woke up with her image in his head, pajamas sticking to his thighs.

His body already knew what it wanted.


	7. #8, Dirk/Sollux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk taking care of Sollux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Dirk♥Sollux, baths and water
> 
> [@ tumblr](http://keitorin-fic.tumblr.com/post/44090594949/8-dirk-sollux)

Whenever Sollux had a migraine, he would take a cold shower, focusing on his head to try and ease it. Dirk would be ready with some warm, comforting pajamas and the covers pulled back on the bed.

Sollux hated losing his day to headaches, but when they got this bad, it wasn’t hard for Dirk to convince him to try resting for a while.

Sollux had been in there for a while though, so Dirk decided to check up on him.

“Babe.” He rapped on the door. He waited a minute but there was no response.

“I’m coming in.”

Through the clear glass door, he could see that Sollux wasn’t standing up. With a few long strides, Dirk reached for the door and slid it open. A draft of cold air hit him, raising goosebumps on his arms.

Sollux was curled up at the bottom of the tub, shivering, head buried in his arms.

Dirk stepped back long enough to grab a few towels and sit them on the toilet, before reaching in and carefully pulling the other man up.

“Come on, careful.”

When Sollux was out of the shower, dripping onto the rug and shivering, Dirk draped one towel over Sollux’s head and patted him down with the other.

After a moment, Sollux raised a hand and started rubbing his hair down. Dirk helped him once he was done.

Sollux didn’t usually let himself be coddled, but on days like this, that barrier disappeared. Dirk felt no compunction against picking him up. Dirk was only a little taller than Sollux, but Sollux was thin and light.

He carried him into their bedroom and sat him on the bed before helping him into his pajamas. Sollux’s eyes were already half-closed, but he lifted his hips obligingly when Dirk patted his hip, so that he could pull up his sleep pants.

He rearranged Sollux so that he was laying under the covers with his head on his pillows, before pulling up the covers up to his chin.

“Do you want them over your head?”

Sometimes Sollux would cover his head up with his pillows; other times that was too much, and he just wanted the covers.

Sollux muttered something into the covers.

“What was that?” Dirk leaned forward over Sollux, bracing his hands on the bed.

“I want you, idiot.” Sollux repeated after pushing the covers down a bit. A hand popped out from under the side of the blanket and tugged on his wrist.

Dirk stripped off his top layers and climbed into bed, facing the other man.

Sollux rolled over and curled himself up as much as he could get into Dirk’s chest, head buried in his neck. His long, slow sigh was humid against Dirk’s neck.

Dirk pulled the covers over them both and laid a hand over Sollux’s side, and sighed inaudibly back.


	8. #14, Tavros & Cronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophomore Tavros has heard bad things about senior Cronus, but it turns out that Cronus can be a good guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General audiences, Vriska not being a nice person (as per usual)  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Tavros♦Cronus, school themes and fetishization
> 
> http://keitorin-fic.tumblr.com/post/44161898042/14-tavros-cronus
> 
> A/N: I like the idea of Cronus being the kind of guy who would do something like this, even if he can be a douchebag.

Despite his timid personality, Tavros was not a clumsy person, so when he went flying down the steps, he knew instantly that he’d been pushed - especially since he could still feel the phantom imprint of someone’s palm on his back.

As he tried to shield his face with his arms, he heard the sound of a familiar female’s high laugh getting further away.

He landed at the bottom with a scraping noise that he felt echoing in his legs and arms. He heard the clatter of his backpack flying over his head and crashing to the ground.

“Whoa hey, are you okay?!” A startled voice sounded from inches away, before he felt gentle hands hesitantly patting at his shoulders and arms.

Tavros just laid there for a moment, gritting his teeth as the sting of the scrapes started to set in.

“Hey, it’s okay chief, we’ll get you fixed up.” The guy crouched next to him, and Tavros carefully uncurled his legs, making a hissing noise as the air hit the scrapes.

Tavros slowly pulled his arms away from his face, and was momentarily blinded by the sun shining in his eyes. He pushed himself away from the ground on burning arms, and the guy steadied him by the shoulders.

“There we go, easy does it.”

Now that Tavros could focus without wanting to cry, he realized that that voice was familiar. He looked up to see someone that he’d only heard about standing before him.

His name was Cronus Ampora, and Tavros had heard nothing good about the senior.

“Let’s get you up. There’s a bathroom inside, and we can borrow a First Aid Kit. The nurse has probably already left.” Cronus held out a hand to him, a concerned look on his face. Tavros just stared at it for a moment before realizing that he was being rude.

“Oh! Uh, thanks.” Tavros carefully reached out to take it, and Cronus gently started pulling him up off the ground.

“No problem, chief.”

Once Tavros seemed steady enough on his feet, Cronus leaned over and picked up his backback, giving it a quick dusting off. Tavros realized that he must look just as dirty, and gingerly dusted what he could off. That’s when he realized he had bits of gravel and dirt stuck to his scrapes.

“Come on.” Cronus offered his hand again, and once Tavros took it, he led him around the steps through the grass, so he wouldn’t have to bend his scraped up knees.

They picked up the First Aid Kit, and before Tavros knew it, he was sitting on the bathroom counter with a near-stranger standing in front of him.

“You don’t have to do that, I can-” Tavros awkwardly reached over to take the wet paper-towels from his hand, but they were moved out of his reach.

“Sure you can, but your arms look pretty sore there, chief. Let a guy help out a bit, huh?” Cronus grinned.

“O-okay.” Tavros replied, leaning his hands back against the sink to keep them out of the way. They had already been cleaned up first.

Cronus resumed cleaning off his legs, and then started applying antiseptic and bandages where he thoughts the cuts were particularly bad.

Tavros wasn’t used to so much attention. He tended to avoid people who felt like they could ‘help’ him by toughening him up, or coddling him. He supposed that was what got him in this mess in the first place, avoiding Vriska and her attempts to ‘make him a stronger man’.

As if reading his mind, Cronus glanced up at him and asked,

“So who was the birdie?”

“Uh, her name is Vriska.” Tavros looked away to stare at the white walls.

“Why’d she push you?” Cronus was putting away the supplies and not looking at him, which made it easier to talk about.

“I guess…she was upset that I didn’t want her help ‘toughening up’.”

“What’s your name?”

At the out-of-the-blue question, Tavros turned to his head to stare blankly at the other man, who was staring right back, now.

“Uh. Tavros. Tavros Nitram”

“Well Tavros, I’d be blubbering like a baby if I’d been in your shoes, so in my book, you’re tough enough.”

Cronus smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Something in Tavros’ heart snapped, and although he didn’t want to, although he tried to hold it in, the tears welled up and spilled over.

He clapped his hands over his face, almost losing his balance on the counter.

“Hey, hey, shh.”

Suddenly, he was enveloped by warm arms, and he smelled cologne from the other man’s neck.

“I’m sorry, I’m not strong at all.” Tavros managed to choke out.

The warmth disappeared. Long fingers pried his hands away from his face, and Tavros flushed in embarrassment at how terrible his face must look.

“Look at me, chief. Crying ain’t a weakness, I’m just saying that you held it together out there, that’s all. Okay?” As Cronus spoke, he squeezed Tavros’ hands before letting them go, then he reached up and wiped away a tear trailing down his cheek.

“Okay?”

“…Yeah.”

Cronus nodded in return, before wetting him another paper towel for his face.

“You’re gonna be fine, especially with me on your side.”

Tavros took the paper towel and looked up in question.

“What, did you think I’d leave you alone after this?” Cronus smirked. “You’re stuck with me, now.”

Tavros felt like he should be afraid, after all the rumors he’d heard about bad boy Cronus, but instead, he felt relieved.


	9. #20, Feferi & Cronus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi’s family are big swimmers and often take trips to the beach. Feferi has seen all there is to see underwater, but something above-water catches her eye on this trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating/warnings: Mature, masturbation, voyeurism & exhibitionism  
> Genres: Modern AU, PWP  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Cronus♥Feferi, exhibitionism

Feferi was the best swimmer in her school, and that was no exaggeration. She could swim a long ways without getting exhausted, and she could breath underwater for a long time as well. She had only ever heard of a man in a documentary being able to do it the way she could.

It was no problem for her when she ended up several feet away from her family’s place on the beach, popping her head up out of the water and checking out the surrounding area. She was a bit further out to shore and had ended up in a rocky, isolated area.

She was smoothing away the wisps of hair that had freed themselves from her braid when she heard a noise.

She swam closer to a nearby rock, holding onto it as she slowly peeked around it.

She was surprised when she saw someone she knew standing a few feet out in the water from the shore, leaning against his own rock.

It was Cronus Ampora, Eridan’s brother. He was a senior, while she was a sophomore, so she didn’t see him often, and when she hung out with Eridan, it was usually at her place or out and about somewhere. She only knew what she’d heard from rumors, and they’d always spelled him as trouble.

She looked closer to see that he was bare-chested, and was wearing swimming trunks. And that he had a hand down them.

At first Feferi gave him the benefit of the doubt, thinking he had an itch, or maybe even that something had attached itself to his sensitive bits.

Feferi had to clap a hand over mouth to stop the gasp from sounding out as he pushed the trunks down enough to free his hard cock.

He was clearly blind to his surroundings, as he leaned back against the rock and stroked himself with abandon. Feferi couldn’t look away. She’d never seen a guy’s cock in person.

She bit her lip, thinking that she should make like a fish and swim. However, she couldn’t help but linger for a moment longer.

Cronus squeezed his hand over the head of his cock and groaned, the sound traveling easily across the water to reach Feferi. Even from there, she could see the flush rising to the surface of his skin on his face and neck.

She was feeling rather flushed herself.

There was just something so fascinating about not only seeing a guy masturbating, how different it was to how _she_ did it, but seeing someone in such a vulnerable position. She could be anyone. Anyone could happen upon him. You had to be pretty confident or crazy to do something like that out in the open on a public beach, even if the area seemed isolated.

Feferi warred with her conscious before her curiosity (and something low in her belly) won out.

Cronus almost seemed to be performing for an audience, the way he moved so smoothly and confidently, thrusting up into his fist and making noises that made Feferi want to duck under the water to cool off.

She’d never been with anyone, although she’d been noticing guys a lot more lately. She’d never felt such a strong visceral reaction to someone like this, though.

When Cronus came on a long moan, she could have sworn he was looking right in her direction. She quickly ducked back behind the rock and under the water.

It took her the whole swim back for her face to cool down.


	10. #23, Amporacest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan services Lord Dualscar, while Cronus gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Dualscar/Eridan, implied Dualscar/Cronus & Cronus/Eridan  
> Rating/warnings: Mature, BDSM themes  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Eridan♠Dualscar, power issues

Eridan felt his body slowly heating up in the confined space, although he could feel that his toes were frozen. He’d already tried wiggling them to warm them up with no luck.

He took a breath through his nose and took in more of his Lord’s length.

“What do you have to say for yourself, boy?” Lord Dualscar’s wavy voice filtered down to him, nothing in it to betray what Eridan was doing down below underneath the desk.

“I’m sorry, my Lord. It was an accident. It won’t happen again, I swear. ” Cronus’ voice this time, sounding appropriately contrite. As he should be, for what he’d done. He could have broken that statue of Lord Dualscar’s ancestor.

“Take that cigarette out your mouth when I’m speaking with you, I won’t ask you again. And you know I don’t accept excuses.”

“I’m sorry, my Lord.”

Eridan hated listening to the other man grovel. He hated the other man in general, so that was nothing new. He just hoped that Lord Dualscar wouldn’t get him involved with the punishment this time. It made Cronus rougher with him when they played together the next time. Not that Eridan couldn’t give as well as he got in return, especially if it pleased their Lord to watch.

A yank to his hair startled him out of his thoughts, but as he was used to it, he managed not to yelp at the warning. He had apparently gotten too lost in his thoughts and had gotten a bit sloppy, letting his teeth scrape slightly against skin.

“You know I can’t let this go, not after I already warned you once.” His Lord said, and started to push away from the desk. Eridan hastily opened his mouth wider so he didn’t scrape Lord Dualscar’s cock as it slipped out.

“Yes, sir.” Cronus didn’t sound resigned as he would have in the past. By now he had learned to take his punishment with acceptance, and to just try not to earn more. Obviously, it didn’t always work out so well. Sometimes Eridan wondered if Cronus didn’t like some of those punishments.

Eridan was pulled out from under the desk by the scruff of the neck. He almost rolled his eyes at Cronus’ surprised look. You’d think after all they’d done together, Cronus wouldn’t be surprised at a little under-the-desk blowjob.

“Boys, you know the drill.”

Eridan carefully held back a sigh – that would only get them more punishment – as he followed Cronus out the door and to the play room.

Eridan had to admit though, some of the punishments had merit. Like caning.


	11. #24, Feferi/Gamzee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If her friends could see her now — but no, here she is someone else. She knew it was the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit, elements of BDSM  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Gamzee♠Feferi, topping from the bottom
> 
> http://keitorin-fic.tumblr.com/post/46085435935/24-feferi-gamzee

Gamzee may have been bigger than Feferi, but she’d worked in the water all her life and had the moves to show for it.

She rolled over onto him and pinned him down with her body.

She saw him smirking lazily, but she knew the look in his eyes was as intense as she felt.

They didn’t speak.

Feferi slowly sat up, waiting for Gamzee to try and take back control over their little strife. He just laid there, deceptively compliant as she inched down his body, their naked skin brushing tantalizingly together.

She stopped just before sinking down onto him, and watched as his breathing picked up. He wasn’t looking at where their bodies nearly met – his eyes were still locked onto her face.

He knew she liked reading him, watching his every reaction. He would give them to her freely, but only in return for something else.

His hands reached out to grasp her hips, but she didn’t push them away. Instead, she leaned her upper body forward until their faces were level.

She bit his lip, causing him to jerk and gasp lightly. She licked at the sting sweetly before leaning back into place. Gamzee’s hands settled compliantly at his sides.

She sank down onto him slowly – not because she needed time to adjust, but because she liked his pained expression as she teased.

Feferi slowly rocked herself on Gamzee’s cock, shallow thrusts gradually evolving into deeper ones. Gamzee’s face is starting to flush, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She wanted to bite it, but shed settle for just this for now.

She used a free hand to tease at her clit, and Gamzee growled as he watched. She was starting to sweat now, body filling with a warm glow.

Instead of picking up speed to match the rising arousal between them, she slowed down, and returned to shallow thrusts.

The growl was louder this time, and smirked down at him. In the next moment, she found his nails raking down her back and down to her ass. She gasped and arched into it.

It also had the effect of causing her to stop completely. She didn’t feel any compunction against leaning down and biting his lips until they opened, and biting down against the slick muscle she found inside.

His groan resonated against her mouth.

She settled back down and repeated the process until he was pushing his hips up to meet hers just as much as she was thrusting down.

But each time the arousal grew towards its peak, she would stop, and he would try to get her to keep going.

Each time, she would leave him a new sting.

Finally, even she couldn’t take it anymore. This time she rode him until they were both near-mindless with passion.

When she came, she added a new bite on his chest, just below the nipple, and he followed right after.

She never regretted the rough exchanges. Not when she liked them just as much.


	12. #29, Gamzee & Kankri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee’s atmosphere is infectious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Gamzee, Kankri, +Karkat  
> Rating: General audiences  
> Genre: Modern AU  
> Original prompts: Humanstuck, Kankri♦Gamzee, first times

In all the times that Kankri had met Gamzee Makara before, the other man had never looked at him directly. Even when he seemed to be, his eyes would be unfocused, and when he spoke his voice was smooth but slow, like he was moving through molasses.

So he didn’t exactly ignore the younger man sitting on the couch, but he didn’t exactly include him either. Kankri focused his lecture on Karkat.

Their father would be gone for a few days, and Kankri wanted to make sure that Karkat knew what was expected in his absence, especially since his friend would be staying with them.

“Kankri, I already know all of this!” Karkat grumbled, crossing his arms.

“I know, but you might have forgotten something.” Kankri said patiently. He proceeded to talk until his brother threw his hands up and exclaimed that he had to go to the bathroom, before he stomped off.

Kankri stared off in his brother’s direction with a frown. He truly didn’t mean to be a bother – he just wanted to make sure that everyone was on the same page so that things would run smoothly while their father was away.

“Hey bro, don’t you worry about Karkat. He knows what he’s all up and doing.”

Kankri glanced over to see Gamzee turned in his direction, and his eyes actually seemed to be focused on Kankri’s own.

“I just want to make sure.” Kankri explained.

“Why don’t you come over here and chill with me.” Gamzee smiled lazily, patting the place beside him on the couch.

Not wanting to be rude, Kankri walked over and sit down gingerly a few inches over from where Gamzee had pointed.

“There we go, that’s not so motherfucking bad, is it?”

“I guess not.” Kankri said hesitantly, feeling unsure of himself under the gaze of the other, who he’d rarely spoken to before. He had seen Gamzee speak to Karkat before during his lectures though, and he seemed to have a calming effect on his brother.

Gamzee slung an arm around the back of the couch and somehow seemed to slump even more. Kankri tensed up momentarily, but when nothing was forthcoming, found himself relaxing back into the couch too.

It wasn’t until Karkat came back into the room and looked at them strangely that Kankri realized that for the first time in a while, he hadn’t felt the need to fill the silence up with chatter.

**Author's Note:**

> Kink/trope/cliche generator: http://tanomono.net/generators/other/kink-gen.html  
> For Homestuck: http://tanomono.net/generators/hs/humanstuck-kink-gen.html


End file.
